Don't Trust Me
by Emo Headphonez
Summary: AU/University fic -- When Lelouch loses his job, his desperate need for money sends him to do something his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, would never imagine him doing -- SuzaLulu/Yaoi/Lemon later on
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, honestly, this has to be one of the most screwed up thing I've ever thought of. Ah, whatever...Hooray for ideas you get one day when you're lying in bed, bored? ._.

Oh hell, learning all of this stuff about Differential Geometry made my brain nearly explode. x___x

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Code Geass. Code Geass belongs to Sunrise and CLAMP. Not me.

* * *

Just what the hell was the teacher going on and on about? Suzaku was attempting to focus, trying to take notes, but the Math teacher was just going too fast for his little pea-brain mind to comprehend everything he said. Green eyes widened as even more formula's were written on the board, explaining how to use standard differentiation and integration techniques on curved surfaces. Whoever created this type of Math was a sick, twisted minded person. Nothing was making any sense, and the Kururugi _would've_ raised his hand to ask the teacher to slow down, but he had a slight 'fear' (so to say) of doing something.

And just as he attempted to write down the last thing the professor said, his led broke. Snapped, and flew across the desk.

_Dammit!_

Suzaku Kururugi: A Japanese male attending the Tokyo Settlement University in high hopes of being able to accomplish something worthy in his young life.

However, he was fearing that now that the led had broken and he still couldn't make sense of what the teacher was saying, that he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything. Groaning quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone else in the class, he rested his head on the hard wood desk. The teacher hopefully - hint the word hopefully - not notice him doing this. If the man standing at the front of the room happened to, then in short, Suzaku would be fed to enraged Japanese macaques.

Beside him, he heard a soft chuckle. And that chuckle, Suzaku knew, could only come from one person: His best friend, Lelouch Lamperogue. As it remained a mystery as to why a genius such as Lelouch went to university, and took the same classes as Suzaku. Differential Geometry...did Lelouch even need that in his life? Whatever, that really didn't matter to Suzaku.

Tilting his head, he opened one eye to catch a glimpse of the raven haired male looking down at him. Through thin framed glasses, amethyst eyes seemed to say 'You're such a hopeless case, Suzaku.' and the brunette stuck his tongue out in response. This caused Lelouch to roll his eyes at the childish act, before clearing his throat and raising a hand. In turn, the teacher turned around and pointed at the young Lamperogue.

"Yes, Mr. Lamperogue?"

"May I be excused now? It's time for my appointment." He smiled softly. _Probably hoping to soften the teacher up by smiling like that..._Suzaku thought bitterly, before realizing that he shouldn't have his head on the desk any more. In the next instant, his head shot up and hoped to appear like he was sitting normally this whole time.

"It's that time already?" Checking the shiny watch on his wrist, the professor blinked as if surprised. "Ah, I suppose you can." He looked back up, only to see Lelouch already standing and still smiling.

"Thank you, Mr. Xing-ke. I look forward to your next class." Flashing another smile, the raven picked up his binder and textbook, and started to make way to the exit. However, as Lelouch was doing so, Suzaku noticed the look Mr. Xing-ke was giving Lelouch. And Lelouch was returning the look, causing the brunette to blink in utter confusion. Just what the hell was going on between them? Frowning slightly, he looked ahead, in attempts to distract his bad feeling about those two.

The distraction failed, for as soon as Lelouch went through the doors of the classroom, Mr. Xing-ke cleared his throat as well. "That's all the time we have for today, class. Yes, I know you're all terribly heart broken about it, but it's true. Time's up." Placing the white board marker down on his desk, the teacher laughed slightly. Wait...laugh!? Was Suzaku's ears playing tricks on him, or did his math professor just laugh? Oh...wow. "I expect you to have your summary of what we learned today in by next day. Oh, and study. Because we're having our exam in two weeks."

Exam. Two weeks. Summary due...tomorrow. Well, hopefully that wouldn't be too hard. But it was Mr. Xing-ke, one who likes his summaries very well done.

Sighing to himself, Suzaku started to get up and collect his pencil, binder and text books like so many of his classmates were doing. Well, his would definitely be fun. Maybe he could get Lelouch to help out with his summary and study after he was done with his 'appointment', whatever it was.

Being the last to exit after the professor, Suzaku headed towards his dorm on campus. It was on the other side of the campus, but not that the Japanese minded. It meant a good walk between classes. However, as he was heading to the other side, he saw Mr. Xing-ke loosen his tie oh-so slightly and was heading towards the building where...Lelouch stayed. Seeing this, Suzaku stopped and watched the twenty (or something) year old man enter the building. Raising one eyebrow, the brunette found it odd that someone such as he were going into a student dormitory building.

_Well, there's probably some other reason._

_Still...it's odd though._

Mentally frowning to himself, he decided not to question it any further, Suzaku headed towards his own dormitory building, in hopes of getting the summary done. And of course, studying.

* * *

"Ahh~ You're back already?"

That was the greeting Suzaku received upon opening the door to his dorm. Lying on the bed opposite of him was none other than his beloved roommate, Milly Ashford. She was currently on her back, holding up a magazine which he appeared to be read. Her blue eyes went from the article to Suzaku, and then went to the clock.

"Yes, I am."

Sighing, he shrugged off his uniforms blazer and loosened the red tie. Ugh, what a hot and uncomfortable uniform they had to wear to this university. It was a light brown blazer, and a silky red tie. Underneath was a plain white button up shirt. For the pants they had to wear some form of black coloured pants and some dark shoes to go with the shoes.

"But it's so early." Milly blinked, still looking at the clock which was placed on the drawer next to her bed. Another blink once she saw Suzaku look at her like she was some crazy women (which the Kururugi secretly thought, but he was not about to go there). "It's only 2:30."

Two thirty in the afternoon!? The brunette blinked as well, taking off his tie and throwing it carelessly onto his own bed, Heading over to wear the clock was, Suzaku turned the digital clock towards him and realized it really was two thirty. Well, two thirty four to be more precise, but that mattered not. That was odd. Classes only went for an hour today, which Suzaku found very unusual. Just about as unusual as the looks he saw Lelouch and Mr. Xing-ke exchange earlier. This was odd, as the Math professor _never_ let out his class earlier than two hours.

He must've had some sort of deep thought look on, since the Ashford girl commented on his facial expression. "You look like an idiot."

How nice.

"I was just thinking about how it was odd that Mr. Xing-ke let us out early…" Suzaku mumbled, sitting down on his bed cross-legged. That was half the truth, and honestly, telling Milly about the looks the two exchanged right before class ended would probably be the worst thing he could do. She'd most wind up likely say something along the lines of, "They're secretly having an affair!" or "They're meeting for their afternoon sex bondage time!"

Just _thinking _about that made Suzaku shudder, and grab his pillow to hug it. He always did this whenever he was in deep thought, or trying to figure out some sort of problem.

"Ah, right. That's your Differential Geometry professor." Emerald flickered over to Milly, but she wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, she was back to read her stupid feminine magazine. "Odd. Isn't he one to not let out classes early, but always make them run longer and often go into your next class?" She questioned, flipping to the next page with a flick of the wrist.

"Yeah…That's why I'm thinking. Something's going on." He mumbled, mostly to his pillow rather than her. She probably wasn't even listening, anyways.

…Or maybe she was, much to Suzaku's surprise. "Eh, nothing's probably going on. Just felt like being nice, maybe." The brunette nearly choked upon hearing that. Mr. Xing-ke…be nice!? Oh, that was just about as rich as Lelouch being a prostitute and selling his body for a good sum of money. Haha, that was hilarious.

"I highly doubt that." He mumbled after a moments silence, eyes travelling downwards. Maybe he should phone Lelouch and get him to help figure out why the professor was acting like he was today. But wait, didn't his friend say something about having an appointment? Yes, he did. Mmm, oh well. If Lelouch didn't answer, he'd merely leave a message. Taking his cell phone out, while still holding the pillow close to him with one hand, he quickly dialed Lelouch's cell phone number.

"Oooohhh~? Phoning your booooyfriend~?" Milly giggled, causing Suzaku too shoot her a look that said 'Shut the hell up'. All while a blush was threatening to make an appearance on his face.

Hearing the phone ring for longer than usual, Suzaku awaited for the message to appear to let him know that he could 'leave a message after the beep'. Just as it let him know, and beeped, the brunette was about to say something but was cut off by someone picking up the phone and saying, "Hello?"

Oh, so Lelouch was there. It just took him a long time to get to his cell phone (Suzaku was guessing here).

"Hey, Lelouch."

A small pause. "...Oh...Suzaku. What is it?" Suzaku's mouth opened to respond, but instead, he clamped his mouth shut as he heard someone talking in the background. And...wait...that voice sounded sort of familiar, as well. "Suzaku...?" Lelouch repeated, and the brunette snapped out the thought.

"I wanted to ask you something about...Xing-ke. Didn't he seem a little-"

"A-Ah~"

Just what the hell was that? It sounded like Lelouch _moaned_. And from pleasure, too. One thought came to mind when he came to the conclusion that it was a moan of pleasure: Sex.

Lelouch was having sex with someone at this very moment. Yet he was talking on the phone with Suzaku. God, he felt horribly ashamed and embarrassed for doing this. "Er, never mind, Lelouch. You're busy." He mumbled, just about to hang up on his friend when Lelouch spoke up yet again.

"I'm not that busy, Suzaku. Just make it quick." Lelouch then hissed in a lower voice, presumably to the one that he was having sex with, "Stop it! This'll only take a few moments!" The person who was there, from what Suzaku could here, mumbled, "I paid for this time."

_I paid for this time._

What!? The Japanese narrowed his eyes, feeling a bad feeling wash over him. In the next instant, he snapped his cell phone shut without even saying good-bye, and hopped off of his bed. Milly looked over at him with a questioning look, but said nothing. Shaking brown locks, Suzaku ran out of the dorm and towards Lelouch's dormitory building. God, just what the hell was Lelouch up to back there? Was he really...

No! Lelouch would never sink that low as to do something like _that!_Suzaku of all people should know that. After all, he was the raven's best friend. Yet, that bad feeling was still washing over him, drenching the male.

It didn't take too long for the athletic male to reach the building, and he quickly had to remember what number Lelouch's dorm number. Eighteen...yes! That was it, and it was on the first floor as well. Good, since he didn't want to waste any more time out here when he could be finding out what the hell was going on with Lelouch. Heading down the hall way, running, he stopped at the correct dorm room: 018.

"Alright..." Normally, he wouldn't do such a thing, especially knowing Lelouch and his privacy, but he just had to know. Opening the door, he was surprised to find it unlocked, but paid no attention to that. Instead, he focused all his attention on the bed.

And what was on it.

It was _not_ a pretty sight.

There, on his back, was none other than Lelouch. Completely naked, revealing the slim figure and pale skin. Fingers were tightly gripping the sheets, and purple eyes were closed up until the point Suzaku burst into the room. Lelouch wasn't exactly the only one on the bed, however. Li Xing-ke, the Differential Geometry professor was on the bed, on his knees. He was holding Lelouch's legs up, all while...his member was in Lelouch's entrance.

Xing-ke, their teacher, was fucking Lelouch.

...Only one phrase came to mind when Suzaku saw this: What the fuck!?

Amber eyes slowly went to the brunette, and the twenty-something-year old let out a small hiss. Sliding out of Lelouch, the half naked man (he was wearing a white button up shirt, but no pants or boxers) got off of the bed. Lelouch, on the other hand, remained on the bed, but sat up only to stare at the horrified Kururugi.

"The phone call and now this, Lelouch." A sigh escape Xing-ke's lips as he started to put his boxers back on. "You'll be deducted from your original pay..." The black haired man headed over towards the dresser near the bed once his pants were back on.

"I know." A sigh this time came from Lelouch, and Suzaku's eyes went to the naked university student. Lelouch naked plus a fucking Xing-ke plus pay equals...

...Lelouch was a prostitute. Being paid for sex.

Suzaku's worst fears were confirmed. His best friend was selling his body for money. And to teachers no less.

"...Lelouch..." Finally his mouth was starting to work, and Xing-ke's eyes fell back to the shocked teen. "You're...a whore?" What a nice question.

"Mmmmmm..." Seeming to get bored with sitting, the slim male flopped back down on the bed. However, he rolled over and laid on his back to prevent Suzaku from seeing the whole package. Lelouch rested his head on his pillow, and smiled. His eyes glinted with what Suzaku could only imagine was amusement. "And what if I am? What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, one thing. If you don't know what a Japanese macaque is, it's a Japanese snow monkey. They're scary when angered. D:

And that's all I have to say. Asides from the usual, obviously. If you liked this, R&R and you will get more chapters. Flames will be thrown out the window. And, mm, yeah...o-o


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, the second chapter. I would've updated earlier, as most of you reviewers (who I love dearly~ You all make my day go round~) requested, but I had to go on a trip. And the only internet I had access too was my dad's blackberry. Which would've taken forever to upload this chapter.

Also, as a note, because I stupidly forgot to put it in the last chapter, the name "Don't Trust Me" came from the song _Don't Trust Me_ by 3OH!3. God, I hate myself so much for listening to it over and over again...-rambling-

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Code Geass. CG belongs to CLAMP and Sunrise.

* * *

Laced behind that question, "What are you going to do about it?" was a, "You can't do anything about it." Lelouch was right. What could he do about it? He couldn't very well tell the headmaster about this. For two reasons, specifically: It would be childish, and who would believe a student such as Suzaku? No one, that's who. So instead of saying anything, he just looked down at Lelouch, who was grinning at him. The grin faded into a small frown though, as Xing-ke took some money off of the drawer and stuffed it back into his pants.

"You'll be deducted half." Was all the tall Chinese man said, before brushing past Suzaku and headed into the hallways.

"Half?" Lelouch growled, hand reaching out and grasping the remaining money on the dresser. It was two bills, and from what Suzaku could see, they looked like fifties. "Only a hundred? Dammit." This caused Suzaku to raise an eyebrow, and take one step closer to the bed. One hundred...dollars? That seemed to be why his friend had cursed.

"Er...Lelouch?" The brunette questioned, causing amethyst to go from the two bills in his hand to lock with emerald. "Can you tell me why you're doing this...?" Hopefully, he would get an answer instead of a grunt. But much to his surprise, Lelouch just chuckled softly.

"To earn money, of course."

Suzaku raised an eyebrow, still looking down at the fully nude male. Unconsciously, his eyes started to scan the body from head to toe very slowly. Once green eyes managed to make their way to his legs, the male bit his lip. God dammit, Lelouch was gorgeous. Pale skin that was, he could only imagine, was soft, and curves that made him resemble a girl. But it made the raven look-Wait no. Damn brain was complimenting Lelouch.

"To earn money..." Suzaku repeated, shaking his head to clear all complimenting thoughts. No, he was not going to comment on Lelouch's appearance after he just found out that he did something so disgusting. Selling your body for money...simply revolting. Oh, Suzaku would've left as soon as he figured out Lelouch was doing something such as this, but he simply couldn't. It was curiosity that made him stay. "That's all?"

"Mhmmm." Came the response, and Lelouch then got off the bed. "Don't tell anyone, alright?" He smiled, approaching Suzaku with what he immediately recognized as a poisonous look. The look that most likely got all of his 'clients'. The look that amethyst locked with the others eyes, and slowly dragged people into his web of money. "Because if you do you will be sorry." A soft laugh, and the raven was now face to face with Suzaku. He could clearly smell Lelouch's scent, and it made him blush slightly. It was an odd mixture of both lilacs and smoke, which made him wonder if he smoked.

Nah, Lelouch didn't give off smoker vibes. It was probably just Xing-ke's scent that was still wrapped around Lelouch.

"Right..." He mumbled, quickly taking a step back. "Could we talk about this more, though? When you, uh, get dressed..." Suzaku mumbled, face flushing. It was rather hard to talk to your _naked _best friend who just so happened to be a male. That he just so happened to like.

Well...sort of liked now. How could he stand liking one who did something so terrible?

"Fine." Lelouch shrugged, turning towards his closet (to most likely get clothes, Suzaku assumed. That was the most logical explanation.) "But let's do it outside, okay?" Opening his closet, the male took out a simple black button up shirt and generic black pants. Very…dark outfit. But as Lelouch got dressed, he came to realize that the dark shade really complimented Lelouch well. The dark clothing against his pale skin was beautiful, and the purple hues that were staring at him now just made it all the better.

God dammit he was doing it again! Complimenting Lelouch's appearance…Suzaku _really_ needed to stop doing that.

"Outside?" Frowning, he looked over his shoulder at the door. "You sure you want to discuss this outside? It probably isn't that great of an idea if you do…" Suzaku now looked back at Lelouch, who was rummaging through his bed side drawer as if looking for something. Something rather important. "Lelouch?" The brunette blinked, curiosity taking a hold of him. Just what was Lelouch looking for inside that drawer? Perhaps it was his key. Oh, wait, no. The boy already had it, and it was clutched in one of his hands.

"Mmm?" Lelouch blinked, now looking up and pulling his hand out of the drawer. What he held, was of course, a cigarette box and a lighter. "What?" With his other slightly free hand, Lelouch popped open the box and pulled out one cancer stick.

…Wonderful. So what Suzaku smelled earlier was Lelouch. His smoke. Now he felt even more distant from the Lamperogue now. But he supposed he shouldn't really hate Lelouch for smoking. A lot of people did it now a days, but it slightly repulsed him. Just like when he found out that Lelouch was really a prostitute, and had sex with teachers.

"Nothing, never mind." Turning away, Suzaku opened the door and headed out of the dorm with Lelouch following behind. As they were walking through the hall way, green eyes glanced over his shoulder only to see the raven playing with the lighter, every so often causing a flame to spurt from it. Sighing inwardly, he didn't even comment on how Lelouch could burn down the building by doing that.

"Right..." As soon as they got out of the dormitory building, Suzaku noticed that the sun that was once there was well hidden behind a thick blanket of gray clouds. It looked like it was about to rain, which caused the male to growl. This day was way too dreary looking for his liking.

Lelouch leaned against the wall near the door. "So, why exactly do you want to talk about this more?" He questioned, lighting the cigarette and putting it to his mouth. His purple eyes were on Suzaku the whole time, and the brunette frowned. He'd prefer talking to Lelouch when he wasn't smoking, but he supposed he just had to deal with the smoke.

"Well-"

"You're worried." The male blew a cloud of smoke from his mouth, and held the cigarette in between two fingers. "Aren't you? Why else would you be out here talking to me if you weren't worried?" He grinned, and took another drag.

Suzaku blinked once, looking away. How Lelouch came to that conclusion so quickly he would probably never find out. His eyes now focused on the gray clouds above, and the brunette seemed to appear deep in thought. Did he really want to admit that he was worried about Lelouch having sex with multiple people? Maybe he should just say it, and get it out in the open that he didn't want his best friend to wind up sick with some sort of STD.

"Quiet because I guessed right?"

The Japanese looked back at Lelouch, who was standing, arms crossed and the cigarette still lit. It was shorter than before, Suzaku noted.

"..."

"So I am right." That grin was still there, even as he lifted the cigarette was lifted and placed in his mouth. "Haha, you're worried about me. That's funny."

Just as Lelouch was about blow smoke, something inside of Suzaku snapped like a twig being crushed under a grizzly bears paw. He stood right in front of Lelouch, and planted hands on the wall firmly on either side of the now shocked male. He leaned closer to his friend, and despite the smoke, took a deep breath in and exhaled sharply. Emerald burned into amethyst, and only looked away to make sure the burning cancer stick in between Lelouch's fingers wasn't actually burning anything. It wasn't. It was being held firmly by a hand that was now suspended in mid air right between the two bodies.

"How the hell is it funny that I'm worried about the one I care about!?" He snarled, wanting to shove his face right into Lelouch's. However, the burning cigarette prevented him from doing so. The last thing Suzaku wanted was his top catching on fire. (Or crotch, for that matter.)

Lelouch blinked in surprise, looking stunned that Suzaku lashed out like he did. However, the stun seemed to disappear once amethyst eyes closed for a moment and re-opened to stare back into emerald. "It's funny because you shouldn't worry about me. I'm..." Suzaku noticed that he hesitated for a moment, and eyes dimmed. "...Fine."

That was a complete and utter lie, from the looks of it.

"You are not fine! If anything, you look terrible!" Oh, oops. That came out wrong. He shook his head quickly, messing up brown locks even more. "That's not what I mean, Lelouch! You look-" Suzaku cut himself off, feeling a blush creep to his cheeks. Was he just about to blurt out that the other looked pretty damn sexy? Especially naked, when you could just see all of that milky skin, and wondrous curves and and...

_No! Bad Suzaku! Stay focused! Stop thinking about how fuckable Lelouch looked when naked!_

"Something's not right..." Was what he came up with instead, and Lelouch raised an eyebrow. Knowing the Lamperogue, he probably figured out what the Japanese was going to say if he didn't cut himself off.

"Everything's fine, Suzaku." Lelouch grunted after a moments silence (even though it felt like an hour to Suzaku). "I'm just doing this for money. Nothing else." He growled, now looking away quickly. The way he looked away so quickly told Suzaku one thing: He was lying. The Kururugi knew whenever Lelouch looked away as swiftly as that, he was telling a fib, big or small.

"No, you're not! And even if you are doing this for money, there's a reason _why_ you're doing it!" Lifting his right hand off the wall, he slapped - yes, _slapped_- Lelouch right across the face. After doing that, he looked down to wonder how short the cigarette was now, he noticed that Lelouch had dropped it. It was now on the cement, still burning. Suzaku's foot instinctively crushed it, causing the bud to burn out. Green hues went back up, and what he saw was Lelouch staring wide eyed at him. A small mark was on his cheek where the brunette's slap made contact, and his mouth was open in the shape of an 'o'. Clearly had not expected Suzaku to bitch slap him like that.

That was when Suzaku took his chance. Seeing as the cigarette was no longer an issue of burning him, he placed his body right up against the slimmer one, and captured Lelouch's mouth with his own. A surprised squeak came from Lelouch as he felt Suzaku's mouth on his own, and so suddenly too. Pressing against Lelouch even harder now, if that was even possible, he lightly brushed a tongue over soft lips, as if asking for entrance. The tanned male felt the reluctance of Lelouch at first, but as seconds ticked by, he felt that the other slowly gave into the clearly stronger boy. Feeling that the others mouth had parted to allow the tongue to invade, Suzaku's tongue quickly darted in, and started to explore the mysterious moist cavern. It was only when tongues mingled and battled for dominance that a new, unfamiliar voice appeared.

"I hope you're not going to be cutting into our time, _Lelouch_." The sudden voice jolted Suzaku back into reality, and he ripped himself away from Lelouch. Looking to his left, he saw a boy - perhaps sixteen years of age - standing there. A black pack was slung across the boy's body, and his light violet eyes were fixed on the two males. He was wearing a gray coat that looked very similar to Lelouch's own red coat, and a black shirt underneath. For his pants, they seemed to be black jeans. Or...something. Suzaku couldn't tell, he was too focused one what this boy had just said, and how _young_ he looked.

Another...one of Lelouch's customers?

"Ah, Rolo." Lelouch planted his two hands firmly on Suzaku's chest, and pushed him away. "No. If I'm correct, it's only 4:30, isn't it? We start at 4:35."

"You're wrong, Lelouch." The short haired brunette sighed, but then smiled. He walked over to where the utterly confused Japanese was and the smiling Britannian. "It's 4:34." A small laugh, and this Rolo boy took a hold of Lelouch's hand. "But I forgive you. Well, only if you're on top today."

Just hearing that, _Only if you're on top, _caused Suzaku to twitch. Rolo was definitely another one of Lelouch's customers.

"Ah, fine. Fine. As long as you pay me well, Rolo." Purple eyes glinted with amusement, before Rolo started to lead Lelouch into the dormitory buildings.

"W-Wait! Lelouch!" Suzaku called out, looking pathetic since he had one hand outstretched. The older of the three boys looked over his shoulder at hearing his name being called. "Don't! You're going to-"

"I have to, Suzaku. You have no idea what's going on right now." With those last words, and one final glance, Lelouch disappeared within the building with the sixteen year old boy leaving Suzaku standing out there.

_You have no idea what's going on right now._

"Of course I don't! You didn't tell me anything!"

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, what'd you think of this chapter?

Also, as another note, this fic won't be too terribly long because I fail terribly at drawing things out. Seriously.

Anyways! I hope you review. Because they make me go all, "YAY PEOPLE LIKE THIS I'M NOT FAILING TOO TERRIBLY!" (okaaay maybe i don't do that but...)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, so...here's chapter three. I swear to God it would've been up sooner but me and my tendancy to procrastinate sort of stopped me...;________; Please don't hate me.

Awwww...I love all you reviewers. ;; You just make me feel amazing, you know. Also, special thanks to my ~*~*~wonderful~*~*~ beta reader Katie. I love you a lot, you know. c:

Disclaimer: No, I don't fucking own Code Geass. Sunrise & CLAMP do.

_

* * *

_

_Drip, drip._

Heh, how cliché was this? Rain was starting to fall, leaving the brunette to get wet and stare at the door where the one he loved disappeared. Reminded him of something out of some cheesy romance movie (not that he's ever watched one, mind you), where the protagonist/main character just got left by their former lover. Suzaku allowed himself to smile slightly at his pathetic mental joke, but the smile dissolved as the rain came down harder, drenching the poor brown haired male.

…It sort of did relate to what had just happened, now that Suzaku thought about it.

Well, the whole main character being left part. In no way, what so ever, was Lelouch his lover. Former lover, even! Hell, when he had kissed the Lamperogue prostitute, it was the first times their lips actually met. Asides from that one time in elementary school, where they were dared to kiss each other. Back then, though, Suzaku had tore himself away as soon as one second passed. Completely and utterly disgusted with himself for actually going through with the dare, and touching the lips of another boy, the nine year old Suzaku Kururugi had rushed towards the bathroom and, yes, washed his mouth out with soap.

It seemed drastic, he had to admit, but back then Suzaku wasn't aware of his own sexuality. Let alone, his feelings for Lelouch.

Dammit all! Suzaku was now reminiscing in his head, the rain drenching his clothes and his skin becoming wetter by the second.

Shaking his head to clear the memories that were now clogging up his brain, Suzaku turned around to walk back to his own dorm. He cast one last glance back to Lelouch's building in a desperate attempt to see if Lelouch was actually standing there, instead of in bed with some boy.

…Honestly, Suzaku did not expect to see the Britannian standing there at all. Something was off, though. Instead of how he looked now, he appeared to be a few years younger, and purple eyes were starting to water. Blinking once in case his eyes and mind were playing a trick on him, he frowned at what he then saw. Nothing in the doorway. Either Lelouch had disappeared in the moment Suzaku blinked or perhaps he had never been there at all. It was just a cruel illusion created by his mind to make him think that the raven wasn't doing something terrible with his body.

"Damn…"

Mumbling, the Kururugi looked back ahead and finally started to walk towards his dorm for an afternoons and night's worth of work. Screw the summary, he had to figure something out.

--

"R…Rolo…" Lelouch mumbled, staring at the cheque the younger boy had just produced from the black bag he had on. "Are you sure…?"" His eyes were focused on the three zeroes placed on in front of the one on the cheque. "I mean, this won't hurt you this much…?" Tearing purple hues away from the cheque pale fingers gripped, he stared at Rolo who was warmly smiling at him.

"It won't, Lelouch. Don't worry about it." The younger Britannian took the bag off, and placed it on the floor near the bed. "I'd do anything for you, even if it meant getting Schneizel mad at me."

Just the thought of getting the older blonde angry caused Lelouch to shudder slightly. His older brother, Schneizel, was definitely a force to be reckoned with. If he were to get angry, it felt as if Hell were brought to Earth. And that, honestly, would not be fun to deal with, at all. Just picturing those ice cold blue eyes, alight with the flame of anger, made Lelouch shudder even more. However, the shudder promptly disappeared once he felt a warm hand take his own hand.

"Don't worry for me, Lelouch. Everything will be fine…" The darker shade of purple locked with the lighter one as Rolo looked up at him. A mischievous grin spread upon his face, causing Lelouch to raise one eyebrow in curiosity. "Just as so long as you…" With his one free hand, the younger boy reached out and opened the button on Lelouch's pants. "…Do this for me." A soft chuckle followed those words, and the raven couldn't help but smile at what Rolo was doing with his pants.

"Aah, as long as I give it to you, you'll continue to help me?"

"Of course, Lelouch."

--

"Back so soon~?"

"Ah, Suzaku!"

What a lovely pair of greetings Suzaku Kururugi received. He noticed that during his short absent of going over to Lelouch's, an orange haired girl had joined Milly on the bed. Her eyes were now focused on the brunette who had just walked through the door, one foot stuck up in the air and a nail polish bottle in one hand. _Just what I needed, two girls doing their makeup__._ Or something like that. Suzaku could care less what they were doing, just as long as they weren't disturbing him.

Not bothering to respond, he went over to a desk which was neatly placed in one of the corners of his dorm. On it sat a laptop, which Suzaku quickly opened and pressed the power button.

He needed to research into this whole Lelouch business. Why was he selling his body for money? Didn't he have plenty after all? The Lamperogue was, even at the young age of twenty, already the head of the Sakurai Media Corporation. The media which, if Suzaku was correct, had taken over most of Honshu's media stations. Odd, Lelouch should be swimming in money, if not drowning in the billions he took in each year. Instead he was reduced to the state of a prostitute which most people would find disgusting, but Suzaku couldn't help but still loving Lelouch. Even if he was now poor, and didn't return the feeling.

_Heh, so this is what it's like to be in love. To hopelessly love someone…_

As thoughts of Lelouch, his media corporation, and the brunette's love, he hadn't even noticed that the laptop had started up. It was only when Milly had said, "Suzy, you're laptop's started up~" was when he snapped back to reality, sat down in the office chair, and went onto the internet. No, not even a word on how Milly had adopted the lovely nickname of 'Suzy' for him.

"So let's see…" He mumbled, narrowing verdant coloured eyes as he went onto Google.

"What are you doing, Suzaku?" Shirley Fenette asked, but Suzaku clearly ignored her with a roll of his eyes.

"Going onto an internet dating site because you found out that your beloved Lulu doesn't love you back~?" Milly giggled, this now averting Suzaku's attention from the computer screen towards her. He noticed that all while he was shooting a piercing glare at her, which wasn't affecting her in any way at all, Shirley was staring at her with wide eyes. A rosy colour dappled her cheeks, and she looked as if she were to say something to Milly, but words were either caught in her throat or she found no words in her vocabulary.

"M-Milly! D-Don't say that!" Shirley eventually coughed up, but in doing so, she dropped her nail polish bottle on the bed and threw a pillow right into the unsuspecting blondes face. "S-S-Seriously!"

Another roll of his eyes, making him resemble a teenage girl, he turned his head back to the computer screen and quickly typed in 'Lelouch vi Britannia' in the Google search bar. Oh, yes. That was correct. Lelouch Lamperogue wasn't Lelouch's real name, but it was a mere alias Suzaku only assumed he took up once entering college. (Which was still a mystery to him, but he'd save that one for another day)

Lelouch vi Britannia…one of the more powerful (or once powerful?) heads of the Britannian royal family. He, along with 10 other heads of the royal family, each owned a section in Japanese business. Whether it be economy, tourism, or even media, they ruled it. That was mostly how Britannia came into power over Japan, by buying out their enemies in business and replacing the heads of corporations, etc. with heads of their own.

"Hm…" Eyes flickered to one link and description to the next pair, and Suzaku debated which one to click. Which one sounded more promising, and hopefully held the key to his question.

_Wikipedia…_

Okay, so the Kururugi had heard a lot of bad things about Wikipedia all through his life, and how he should rarely ever use it. Or never, in a school papers case. People could change the information, replacing false information in its place and making whoever read the article believe those were the truths of the particular item one searched up. But, who in all honesty, would dare change the article of one of the most powerful men in all of Japan? They'd probably wind up with a team of ace lawyers up their ass if they even attempted to tinker the article.

Deciding to click on the Wikipedia link, Suzaku scanned the screen as words spread upon the screen. No pictures, probably for Lelouch's privacy.

_God, this is all crap! It's basically explaining how he grew up as a child, where he attended school and all of that other sh…it…_

Thoughts dissipated into nothing as Suzaku saw one sub-articles title.

_Lelouch vi Britannia Falls_

Wait, what!? He fell!? Reading the article with an intent look in replace of his slightly annoyed one, green orbs could only grow wide at what they saw.

_Lelouch vi Britannia, head of the Sakurai Media Corp. at the mere age of twenty, has fallen from his position of top dog. It is rumoured that he had made a fatal mistake, which had caused TV Tokyo to have a completely blank screen for more than five hours, causing in this removal as head. This resulted in him to lose millions, nearly billions of dollars. Almost twenty minutes after this incident, Lelouch was removed and hasn't been seen since that day._

That day…must've been…November 23rd, 2016. It was all over the news that one of the most watched networks had a blank screen for over five hours, but how come he hadn't heard about this part up until now? Didn't the press know about this? Then this little sub-article he just read must've been leaked by some inside source. And by who, he he had no idea, but it mattered not.

Lelouch had enrolled a couple of days after the TV Tokyo incident, Suzaku should know. He was watching that particular channel for one of his guilty pleasures on that day, and a few days later Lelouch had suddenly appeared in his class. However, none of the student body recognized him as the famed Sakurai Media boss, for whenever he made a public announcement, he always used a body double for privacy. Of course, his heart had skipped a few beats when he saw wonderful amethyst orbs, jet black hair framing a pale face and slender fingers holding a pen delicately. However, his mind was not on the same track as his heart, for it had constantly thought, _Why is he here!? He's rich! A head of a huge corporation! He doesn't need college!_

But now he knew why Lelouch had come here…well, sort of. He knew the reason behind why Lelouch had became a prostitute now.

That counted for something, right? He was most likely trying to gain all of that money, or at least some of it, to help fund him in some way or another since losing his rank as top dog.

"You idiot! You could've told me!" He growled, causing the two female friends on the bed to question what he had just growled. Suzaku ignored them once again, for a sudden rage had swept through him. Why hadn't Lelouch told him anything? They were friends, weren't they? Best friends!? For over thirteen years! "I could've helped!" In his sudden anger, he pressed the power button and jumped out of his chair. This almost caused the chair to fall over, but Suzaku paid no attention to it. He was so pissed off that the one he loved hadn't even told him of his problems, or even ask for help.

"I'm leaving!" He hissed, yanking the door open and stomping out.

"Suzaku?"

"Oi, Suzy?"

That's all he heard before the brunette started to run through the rain, and for the second time today, headed towards Lelouch's dormitory. Narrowing his eyes so rain drops wouldn't get in them, he noticed that some of the lamps on the campus were starting to light. So, it was already getting to be nightfall. Wonderful. He'd give Lelouch a piece of his mind (That sounded _extremely _lame, he had to admit, but that's what he was going to do), stomp back to his dorm, and fall asleep in a rage.

Hopefully, if all things went according to plan.

Entering the building, Suzaku didn't even bother to stop to talk to Rivalz who was heading out of the building with only a robe. No, not going to question the other male. Rivalz was odd, so walking out in the rain with just a robe on was probably normal.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku roared, now standing right in front of 018. He heard faint noises – presumably moans, since Rolo was probably still there – "Get your cock out of that little bitch!" Oh, he could get in trouble for yelling profanities like that out in a hallway, but Suzaku could care less. Like last time, the door was unlocked and Suzaku entered promptly after it opened. He slammed the door shut, and unlike last time, could care less what was on the bed.

If one were seeing this for the first time, they'd probably wind up horrified. Suzaku, though, was un phased. He was glaring daggers this whole time at Lelouch, who in return, was glaring at him. Or, that's what it seemed like, since his head was on the chest of Rolo's body. Speaking of Rolo, he was naked, along with Lelouch. Except for one minor thing he had on.

Handcuffs. The younger Britannian boys hands were handcuffed, and being held above his head. His legs were spread, allowing Lelouch who was hovering over the young slim body to have a better advantage of prodding inside of Rolo. The ravens eyes quickly went from used-to-be closed violet, and to pools of emerald.

"What do you want?" Lelouch growled, and reluctantly, let go of the handcuffed hands and lifted his head off of Rolo's chest. The lighter brown haired boy frowned, but said nothing. His violet orbs were focused on Suzaku, and they were sparking with what the Japanese could only imagine was anger.

Suzaku growled, clenching his fists to keep himself from lashing out. "You're a fucking idiot, Lelouch! You're the most thick-headed person I've ever met! I can't believe…" By this time, he had unclenched his fists and started to flex his fingers. Stomping right over to where the older one was now sitting, one hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of black hair. "…You never told me! Why!? Aren't I your friend!? Don't you know that I…" Amethyst eyes widened, and Suzaku pulled the older male closer to him.

"…love you."

"No, you don't! Get your filthy hands off of him, you fucking Japanese!"

* * *

A/N: Aaaah, the info cramming chapter. Lovely, isn't it?

Suzaku soooo broke his promise to going to bed in an angry fit. I suppose he just got so pissed off that Lelouch didn't tell him anything. n.n

Anyways, R&R please? c: -cute lil' face here 'k?-


End file.
